Tarî
by Amoklauf
Summary: Überarbeitete Fassung! Kurz aber süß... R&R Eine Ode an Legolas... aber ich hoffe nicht so langweilig! Mir war halt danach!
1. Chapter 1

**Ebenfalls die überarbeitete Fassung! Und ich würde mich, trotz der Tatsache das die Geschichte vollendet ist, über Reviews freuen. **

**

* * *

**

**Tarî**

**1**

Ein Schrei durchbrach die nächtliche Stille.

Schweißgebadet und mit weit geöffneten Augen saß ich in meinem Bett.

°Ein Glück, es war nur ein Traum!

Erleichtert ließ ich mich wieder in mein Kissen zurücksinken. Doch der Traum ließ mich auch am nächsten Morgen nicht los, denn Elbenträume hatten immer etwas zu bedeuten.

Und es geschah auch schon bald etwas, dass mein ganzes Leben verändern sollte.

Müde streifte ich mir mein grünes Lieblingskleid mit den dunklen Lederriemen über. Wenn ich mich schon schlecht fühlte sollte ich wenigstens nicht schlecht aussehen.

Am Frühstückstisch traf ich Elladan und Elrohir, die heute wohl ebenfalls Frühaufsteher waren.

„Na ihr beiden, so früh wach?" begrüßte ich sie.

„Dasselbe könnten wir dich fragen, Tarî!", antwortete Elladan mit einem verschlafenem Grinsen. Und Elrohir fügte hinzu:

„Wir haben einen wichtigen Auftrag und müssen dafür sehr früh losreiten. Aber hat dir das unser Vater nicht erzählt?"

°Der erzählt mir doch nie was!

„Nein, wieso? Was ist das denn für eine ‚wichtige Mission'?", fragte ich nachdem ich mich gesetzt hatte.

„Komisch, dass du es nicht weißt, dabei wissen doch alle hier seit Wochen bescheid." mampfte Elladan erstaunt mit einem Brötchen im Mund.

„Wie auch? Ich bin doch erst vorgestern hier angekommen!", meinte ich trotzig.

„Oops, stimmt ja!", gab zu Elladan, „Wir sollen nach Düsterwald reisen um die Einladung für das Fest zu überbringen."

„Welches Fest?"

„Weißt du überhaupt was? 10 Jahren haben wir Sauron entgültig besiegt und das muss man doch ordentlich begießen!", spottete Elrohir mit einem das-musst-du-doch-wissen-Blick.

„Stimmt ja! Entschuldigt! Ich habe in Lothlorien eben ein immer sehr behütetes Leben gehabt und habe von dem ganzen Trubel um Sauron nicht viel mitbekommen.", entschuldigte ich mich kleinlaut.

„Jaja, unser kleines Cousinchen hat eben keine Ahnung von der großen Welt!" ,lachte Elladan und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück.

Das konnte ich doch nicht auf mir sitzen lassen, ich begann sofort mich zu verteidigen:

„Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, wenn ich von meiner Großmutter aufgezogen werde und die mich mein Leben lang in Lothlorien einsperrt! (immerhin über 1000 Jahre!) Ich hab noch überhaupt nichts von Mittelerde gesehen, außer Lothlorien, Bruchtal und dem Weg hierher!"

„Ist ja gut, Cousinchen! Reg dich wieder ab!", beruhigte mich Elladan. „Wenn du willst, kannst du ja mit nach Düsterwald."

„Oh wirklich?" Ich war sofort Feuer und Flamme „Ich darf wirklich mit? Das wäre ja super!"

„Geh und frag, von uns aus kannst du mit. Selbst verteidigen kannst du dich ja!"

Das ließ ich mir nicht zwei mal sagen, ich sprang auf und stürmte aus dem Raum um Elrond zu suchen. Erstaunlicherweise erlaubte mir diese sogar mitzugehen und nur eine Stunde später stand ich, mit den Zwillingen und unseren Pferden, reisefertig vor dem Tor. Dort wünschte uns Elrond noch eine gute Reise und wir ritten los.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

An einem späten Nachmittag erreichten wir die Grenzen Düsterwalds, wo wir schon von den Wachen erwartet wurden.

„Ihr kommt spät! Und ihr solltet nur zu zweit kommen. Also, wer ist die schöne Frau an eurer Seite?", begrüßte uns einer der Wachen.

„Das ist unsere Cousine Tarî! Sie beschloss kurzfristig uns zu begleiten." , entgegnete Elladan bevor ich etwas sagen konnte.

„Ich wusste nicht, das ihr eine Kusine habt, aber das ist nun auch nicht weiter wichtig. Man erwartet euch, ihr solltet schnell weiter reiten.", antwortete die Wache, die uns begrüßt hatte und verschwand wieder im nächsten Baum.

Die Zwillinge und ich machten uns auf in den Wald, um noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit am Palast der Königsfamilie zu sein.

Dort angekommen standen schon König Thranduil und seine Gemahlin Firuwîn am Tor, um uns zu begrüßen.

Höflich begrüßten wir uns und ich wurde den hohen Herrschaften vorgestellt.

Nachdem sämtliche Höflichkeitsfloskeln beendet waren, sprach König Thranduil:

„Verzeiht, dass nicht auch unser Sohn Legolas euch begrüßt hat, aber dieser Träumer wird irgendwo im Wald wieder mal die Zeit vergessen haben."

„Aber euere Hoheit, das ist nicht so schlimm. Wir werden noch genügend Gelegenheiten haben, ihn zu begrüßen.", antwortete Elladan rasch und stupste mich ein wenig an, damit ich Thranduil in den Palast folgte.

Wenig später führte mich eine Dienerin in mein Zimmer und teilte mir mit, dass das Abendmahl in einer Stunde beginnen sollte.

Ich hielt das für genügend Zeit, mich frisch zu machen, ich war ja von der Reise noch sehr zerzaust. Doch falsch gedacht, nachdem ich mich gewaschen, mein Kleid ausgesucht (das hat immerhin 20 Minuten gedauert) und mich auch noch passend frisiert hatte, blieben mir gerade noch 5 Minuten um in den Speisesaal zu kommen. Doch wo zur Hölle war der? Und gerade jetzt läuft niemand herum, den man hätte fragen können. Eilig und planlos irrte ich durch die Gänge und dann geschah, was kommen musste. Ich hatte nicht aufgepasst, weil ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, den Speisesaal zu suchen, und prallte ziemlich Zielsicher mit jemandem zusammen. Dieser Jemand war einen guten Kopf größer als ich und sah unverschämt gut aus. Er hatte strahlend blaue Augen, silberblonde lange Haare, ein unheimlich süßes Gesicht und ein Lächeln, bei dem man nur noch dahinschmelzen konnte.

Verlegen stotterte ich eine Entschuldigung und wollte schon weiter gehen, als der Traumelb mich ansprach:

„Suchst du den Speisesaal? Wenn ja, ist das die falsche Richtung."

„Äh, ja! Und wo ist der Speisesaal? Ich bin sowieso schon spät dran!", antwortete ich verlegen.

Lächelnd nahm er meine Hand..

°Ich bin im Himmel! 

...und führte mich zwei Türen weiter. Dann sagte er:

„Hier ist der Speisesaal."

Er öffnete die Tür und wir traten hinein. Der junge Elb ließ mich stehen und ging zum Ende der Tafel. Suchend schaute ich umher und sah schließlich Elladan und Elrohir, die mich zu sich winkten. Zögernd setzte ich mich an den freien Platz zwischen Elladan und Firuwîn, welchen mir die Zwillinge freigehalten hatten. Gegenüber von Elladan saß Elrohir. Mir gegenüber war noch ein Platz frei, der zwischen Elrohir und Thranduil. Elladan fragte mich sogleich, wo ich so lange war und nahm mit einem Lächeln die Erklärung, dass ich mich verlaufen habe, entgegen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass der junge Elb, mit dem ich zusammen gestoßen war, mit Thranduil sprach.

Ich hörte gerade noch den letzten Satz Thranduils: „Wurde auch Zeit Legolas!", ehe sich der junge Elb mir gegenüber hinsetzte.

Ich war mit Legolas zusammengestoßen?

°Hilfe, peinlich! 

Ich hatte schon viel von dem jungen Greenleaf gehört, wusste aber nicht wie er aussah. Verlegen sah ich auf meinen Teller und fing an zu essen - Thranduil hatte die Tafel soeben eröffnet – und versuchte angestrengt Legolas nicht anzusehen. Während des ganzen Mahls sprach ich kein Wort - ich hatte überhaupt in Düsterwald bisher sehr wenig gesprochen – und hörte nur zu, wie man freudig von dem bevorstehenden Fest sprach. Ich war nun wirklich nicht sehr wortkarg oder schüchtern, dass war ich noch nie, aber irgendwie schnürte es mir bei Legolas' Anblick den Hals zu. Immer wieder linste ich zu ihm hinüber in der Hoffnung, dass er es nicht bemerkte.

Plötzlich riss mich Thranduil aus meinen Gedanken in dem er laut zu Legolas sagte:

„Ach Legolas, du kennst Tarî ja noch gar nicht. Sie ist Elronds Nichte. Tarî, das ist mein Sohn Legolas."

Langsam hob ich den Kopf und lächelte Legolas an, welcher mein Lächeln sofort mit seinem gletscherschmelzendem Lächeln erwiderte.

Nach dem Essen bat uns Thranduil in einen der zahlreichen Besprechungsräumen. Doch nach Elladans Einwand, dass es für mich uninteressant wäre bat Thranduil Legolas, mir den Palast zu zeigen, damit ich mich nicht wieder verirrte. Zweifellos musste ihm jemand erzählt haben, dass ich den Speisesaal nicht gefunden hatte.

Schweigend gingen wir nebeneinander her und Legolas zeigte mir die wichtigsten Räumlichkeiten.

Plötzlich fragte er mich:

„Ist dir langweilig?"

Verwirrt antwortete ich:

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf? Ich glaube nur, dass ich mir das alles nicht merken kann."

„Ok, ich zeige dir jetzt etwas viel besseres. Komm!"

Und schon hatte er mich wieder an die Hand genommen und rannte mit mir zum Schlosstor. Er zog mich weiter bis wir zu den Ställen kamen.

„Und was ist daran so interessant?", fragte ich mit einem leichten Spott.

Langsam bekam ich wohl mein Selbstbewusstsein wieder.

„Das doch nicht," antwortete Legolas lachend. „ich meine etwas anderes. Schnapp dir dein Pferd und folge mir!"

Schnell holte er sein Pferd aus dem Stall, schwang sich hinauf und preschte los. Ich tat es ihm gleich und jagte ihm hinterher. Ich holte ihn erst ein, als er langsamer wurde weil die Bäume dichter wurden. Als ich ihn fragte , wo wir hin ritten, sagte er nur, ich solle abwarten. Langsam ritten wir nebeneinander her. Der Ritt schien endlos und es wurde auch schon dunkel. Gerade als ich ihn fragen wollte, wie lang wir noch reiten würden, erreichten wir eine Lichtung. Mitten in der Lichtung ragte ein Fels empor, durch den unterirdisch ein kleiner Fluss plätscherte. Legolas stieg ab und ließ sein Pferd laufen. Auch ich stieg ab und ließ mein Pferd grasen. Ich wusste, es würde nicht wegrennen. Auf meinen Pfiff würde es sofort wiederkommen.

„Von dort oben kann man wunderbar die Sterne sehen.", sagte Legolas und stieg schnell auf den Fels, der oben eine große, moosbewachsene Plattform hatte, die groß genug war, dass zwei Personen bequem darauf liegen konnten.

Langsam folgte ich ihm, was sich als enorme Schwierigkeit herausstellte, weil ich ja keine Hosen anhatte. Etwas unbeholfen kletterte ich auf den Felsen wobei ich mich immer wieder in meinem Kleid verhedderte. Das letzte Stück zog mich Legolas dann empor und setzte mich neben sich. Legolas deutete wortlos nach oben. Da es nun schon stockdunkel war und der Himmel wolkenlos, konnte man sehr gut die Sterne sehen. Es war wirklich wunderschön. Legolas hatte nicht übertrieben. Da ich langsam ein steifes Genick bekam, legte ich mich auf das Moos und schaute in die Sterne.

Legolas jedoch schien es jedoch interessanter, mich zu beobachten, als Sterngucker zu spielen.

Schließlich fragte ich:

„Ich dachte, wir sind hier, um die Sterne anzuschauen."

Legolas antwortete etwas, das ich nicht erwartet hätte:

„Ich schaue aber lieber deine Augen an, sie sind viel schöner, als alle Sterne zusammen."

Mein erster Gedanke daraufhin war

°Schleimer! 

aber ich beschloss dies lieber nicht laut auszusprechen – er war ja immerhin Thranduils Sohn – und lächelte ihn stattdessen einfach nur an. Ich wusste ja, dass meine Augen schön sind – meine grünen Augen sind für Elben sowieso sehr ungewöhnlich – aber man kann es auch übertreiben.

Nach einer Zeit legte sich Legolas neben mich und blickte ebenfalls gen Himmel, er hatte sich wohl doch dafür entschieden, dass es schöner ist, Sterne anstatt mich anzuschauen.

Endlich ergriff er das Wort und sagte:

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Elrond eine Nichte hat, geschweige denn Geschwister."

„Das wissen die wenigsten. Meine Mutter war seine Schwester. Sie ist schon lange mit meinem Vater aus Mittelerde fortgegangen. Sie ist nur Elronds Halbschwester, aber es war ja sowieso Galadriel die mich aufgezogen hat, beziehungsweise in Lothlorien eingesperrt hat. Meine Mutter erwartet wohl, dass ich ihr eines Tages folgen werde, aber ich werde mir da ganz viel Zeit lassen. So, jetzt wo ich dir meine verqueren Familien-Verhältnisse erklärt habe, ist deine Neugier hoffentlich gestillt."

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich neugierig bin?"

„Das riecht man meilenweit gegen den Wind."

Wir schwiegen wieder, aber nach einer Weile fragte mich Legolas:

„Warum hat Galadriel dich eingesperrt?"

„Sie wollte nie, dass ich auf Reisen gehe, Verwandte besuchen oder so. Bei Empfängen wollte sie nie das ich dabei bin und irgendjemanden kennen lerne. Ich glaube sie hatte Angst, ich würde etwas falsch machen oder sie würde sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen für mich schämen. Vor zwei Monat verkündete sie mir dann, ich würde ab sofort bei Elrond wohnen, ohne einen Grund zu nennen." erklärte ich Legolas.

„Das ist komisch. Mir kam Galadriel immer sehr nett vor.", sagte Legolas.

Ich zog es vor nicht zu antworten, da ich es sowieso besser wusste.

Nach einer Weile meinte Legolas, es wäre Zeit zurückzureiten und kletterte vom Felsen. Dann hob er mich hinunter und wir ritten langsam zum Palast zurück. Legolas brachte mich noch zurück zu meinem Zimmer, wünschte mir eine gute Nacht und ging. Gerade als ich die Tür öffnete, hörte ich wie meine Name gerufen wurde. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und sah Elrohir eilig auf mich zugehen.

Just in dem Moment, in dem er vor mir stand donnerte er los:

„Wo warst du? Wir haben dich im ganzen Palast gesucht! Wir haben uns sorgen gemacht! Wenn du das nächste Mal einfach verschwindest, sag gefälligst vorher Bescheid!"

Um mich zu verteidigen, erzählte ich ihm, dass Legolas mir ein wenig die Umgebung gezeigt hat, wie Thranduil ihn gebeten hatte. An Elrohirs Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich erkennen, dass er mit der Erklärung nur halb zufrieden war, aber er sagte nichts. Nachdem er eine Weile forschend in meine Unschuldsmiene – ich hab ja wirklich nichts gemacht - geschaut hatte, wünschte er mir ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und verschwand.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von Vogelgezwitscher geweckt.

Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und machte die Augen auf. Nachdem ich eine Weile an die Decke gestarrt hatte entschloss ich mich dazu aufzustehen.

Gähnend schleppte ich mich zur Balkontür und öffnete diese. Sofort strahlte mir die Sonne entgegen und ich trat auf den Balkon hinaus. Ich lehnte mich auf die Brüstung und schaute über die Baumgipfel Düsterwalds.

Plötzlich hörte ich eine Stimme:

„Schöne Aussicht heute Morgen!"

Verwirrt blickte ich umher. Da entdeckte ich zwei Balkone weiter Legolas, der wohl ebenfalls gerade aufgestanden war. Er grinste mich schelmisch an und gerade als ich ihn fragen wollte, was so lustig war, fiel mir ein was ich anhatte. Wenn man überhaupt sagen konnte, dass ich etwas anhatte. Mein Mini-Trägernachthemd war immerhin fast durchsichtig und verhüllte nur das Nötigste. Mit hochrotem Kopf machte ich sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt, machte einen großen Schritt in mein Zimmer zurück und schloss eiligst die Tür.

°So etwas peinliches ist mir ja noch nie passiert! 

Um das ganze schnell wieder zu vergessen beschloss, ich ein Bad zu nehmen, in der leisen Hoffnung, dass Legolas, bis ich zum Frühstücken ging, mit dem Frühstück fertig ist.

Nach meinem ausgiebigem und äußerst entspannendem Bad ging ich zum Schrank und suchte mir ein Kleid aus. Gerade als ich dieses übergestreift hatte, klopfte es an der Tür. Da ich erstaunt war, dass jemand um diese Zeit schon etwas von mir wollte, rief ich unbedacht sofort herein. Unbedacht deswegen, weil meine bis zum Po reichenden, dunklen Haare noch sehr zerzaust und unfrisiert waren.

Doch es war ja sowieso zu spät und als Tür aufsprang, kam...

°Hä, was will der denn? 

...Legolas herein. Als er mich sah, grinste er wieder.

°Ich hasse dieses Grinsen! 

Er fragte mich, ob er störte.

°Blöde Frage! Natürlich störst du! 

Aber besonnen und gut erzogen wie ich war (jaja!) sprach ich natürlich nicht aus, was ich dachte!

„Ich – äh – nein, du störst natürlich nicht! Ich hätte dich nur nicht erwartet!" antwortete ich nervös, wobei ich verzweifelt versuchte meine Haare zu glätten.

„Wenn hast du denn sonst erwartet?", fragte Legolas.

„Äh. Weiß ich nicht!"

°Verdammt, blöde Antwort! 

Aber mir war gerade nichts besseres eingefallen und bevor Legolas mir noch eine blöde Frage stellen konnte ,fragte ich ihn:

„Und was willst du?"

„Na ja, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir frühstücken willst und mich dann auf einen kleinen Ausritt begleiten würdest!"

°So'n mist! Dann hat er noch nichts gegessen! 

Um nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen sagte ich zu und bat ihn, die Tür zu schließen, sich zu setzen und noch einen Augenblick zu warten, bis ich mich fertig gemacht hatte. Gerade in dem Moment, in dem Legolas die Tür schließen wollte, kamen Elladan und Elrohir herein und begrüßten mich ausgelassen. Doch als die Zwillinge merkten, dass ich nicht allein war und meine zerzauste Frisur sahen, vermuteten sie gleich das Schlimmste.

Wie die Furien stürzten sie auf Legolas zu:

„Was hast du ihr angetan?"

„Hast du sie etwa angefasst?"

„Wenn du ihr etwas getan hast, wirst du den Tag bereuen, an dem du uns kennen gelernt hast!"

So und so ähnlich brüllten sie ihn abwechselnd an, aber irgendwann wurde mir des Rumgeschreie dann doch zu blöd und ich klärte die Situation auf. Von der Nachthemd-Begegnung erzählte ich natürlich nichts!

Zum Glück glaubten mir Elladan und Elrohir und ließen Legolas in Ruhe, obwohl Elrohir Legolas mit diesem Ich-glaub-dir-kein-Wort-Blick ansah sagte er nichts, wie schon am Abend zuvor.

Zum Glück war Elladan nicht so misstrauisch und erklärte mir sogleich, warum sie überhaupt gekommen waren:

„Wir wollten dir nur Bescheid sagen, dass du es dir hier nicht so gemütlich machen darfst, wir reisen Ende dieser Woche schon wieder ab. Vater hat uns eine Nachricht geschickt, dass wir schleunigst wiederkommen sollen. Er hat so etwas angedeutet, von wegen und bei den Festvorbereitungen helfen. Keine Ahnung, was er meint."

Ich war etwas überrascht und antwortete deswegen nur mit einem traurigem:

„Schade!"

Nachdem die beiden gegangen waren, ich endlich meine Frisur richten konnte und ich mit Legolas gefrühstückt hatte, gingen wir zu den Ställen.

„Wir nehmen heute nur mein Pferd. Dann sind wir schneller, denn dein Pferd kennt den Wald und dessen Tücken nicht so gut."

Mit diesen Worten hob mich Legolas auf sein Pferd und saß wenige Sekunden danach schon hinter mir.

Schnell jagten wir auf seinem Pferd durch den Wald und der Wind kühlte mir angenehm das Gesicht – mein Gesicht war rot angelaufen. Nach einer Weile fragte ich Legolas, wo es überhaupt hingehen sollte, doch der lächelte mich nur geheimnisvoll an.

Nach einer Ewigkeit – wie es mir vorkam – kamen wir endlich an. Es war wieder eine Lichtung, aber nicht die des letzten Abends. Diese hier war größer, in der Mitte stand eine große alte Trauerweide (mitten im Wald? Komischer Wald!), deren lange Äste bis zum Boden reichten und ihren Stamm verhüllten. Die Weide war von einem riesigem Blumenmeer umringt.

Legolas stieg ab und hob mich ebenfalls vom Pferd runter.

°Als ob ich nicht allein runtersteigen könnte! Egal, er ist süß! 

Dann nahm er mich an die Hand und führte mich zu der Weide. Er ging um sie herum und an der Rückseite war ein kleiner Spalt zwischen den Ästen. Legolas schob die Äste wie einen Vorhang beiseite und offenbarte eine Höhle, deren Wände aus den Ästen der Weide bestanden. Die Äste ließen kleine Löcher, durch die immer wieder die Sonne blitzte, welche die Höhle nur schwach beleuchteten und der Boden war mit Moos überzogen. Legolas ging hinein und zog mich hinterher. In der Höhle war es angenehm kühl. Legolas hatte sich gesetzt und ich ließ mich langsam neben ihn sinken.

Legolas sah mich von der Seite an und sagte schließlich:

„Ich will nicht, dass du schon gehst!"

Erstaunt sah ich ihn an und er sah mir fest in die Augen. Schnell wandte ich mein Gesicht wieder ab.

°Man, der hat den Dackelblick aber drauf! 

Wir schwiegen eine Weile, wir wussten wohl beide nicht, was wir sagen sollten.

Aber dann ergriff Legolas wieder das Wort:

„Du verwirrst mich! Erst schaust du mich an, aber sobald ich deinen Blick erwidere, schaust du weg. Mal bist du die starke Frau, scheinbar sorglos und du nimmst kein Blatt vor den Mund und dann bist du mal wieder still, mit diesem nachdenklichem Blick. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du wirklich bist! Warum bist du so?"

Das hätte ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Etwas unsicher antwortete ich:

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich war schon immer so."

Nach einer Pause sagte ich dann noch, um mich zu verteidigen:

„Aber du bist auch nicht viel besser. Manchmal bist du rotzfrech und dann wieder hoffnungslos romantisch und nachdenklich, wie dein Vater so schön sagt, ein Träumer!"

Legolas wollte gerade zum Gegenschlag ansetzten als, wir Hufgetrampel und jemanden nach uns rufen hörten. Ich öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch Legolas hielt mir blitzschnell den Mund zu, aber er hatte zuviel Schwung und so viel er direkt auf mich. Er machte keinerlei Anstalten, wieder von mir runter zu gehen. Und so lag ich im Moos und Legolas auf mir, mit seiner Hand auf meinem Mund.

Als das Hufgetrampel leiser wurde und schließlich ganz verstummte, nahm Legolas endlich die Hand von meinem Mund und ich konnte ihn fragen:

„Was sollte das denn? Warum durfte ich nichts sagen? Vielleicht war es wichtig!"

Ohne von mir runterzugehen lächelte mich Legolas mit diesem Gletscher-Schmelz-Lächeln an und sagte:

„Na weil ich noch ein bisschen mit dir allein sein möchte. Wie gesagt, ich weiß gar nicht wie du wirklich bist und irgendwie muss ich doch herausfinden, wie du bist."

Das war mir dann doch zu viel und ich fauchte:

„Wenn du nicht meine unangenehme Seite kennen lernen willst, solltest du schleunigst von mir runtergehen!"

Doch Legolas schien das wenig zu beeindrucken. Nach dem Motto jetzt erst recht, schwang er sein Bein über mich und machte es sich auf meinem Bauch bequem. Damit ich mich nicht wehren konnte, drückte er schnell meine Handgelenke zu Boden.

°Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens warum man sagt, dass er ein guter Kämpfer ist. Er ist wirklich schnell. 

In meiner letzten Verzweiflung versuchte ich ihm verständlich zu machen, dass ich es ernst meinte, aber er schaute mich nur mit seinen Ozean-tief blauen Augen an und lächelte.

Als mir klar wurde, dass Worte hier nichts nützen versuchte ich mich zu befreien. Hoffnungslos. Erschöpft von meinen zahlreichen, missglückten Befreiungsversuchen schloss ich die Augen und nahm jegliche Spannung aus meinem Körper.

Plötzlich bemerkte ich Legolas' Atem an meinem Hals, dennoch öffnete ich meine Augen nicht. Legolas ließ eines meine Handgelenke los und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, dann hielt er wieder mein Handgelenk fest.

°Verdammt, jetzt hätte ich mich wehren können! 

Wieder spürte ich Legolas' Atem. Langsam strich der Windhauch seines Atems über mein Gesicht.

Plötzlich spürte ich Erschütterungen am Boden, hörte wieder Hufgetrampel. Schnell drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und sah den Umriss eines Reiters durch die Blätterwand.

Dann hörte ich Elrohirs Stimme:

„Legolas, wir wissen, dass du da drin bist. Wir haben Sùrion (Legolas' Pferd) gesehen. Komm raus, oder wir kommen rein!"

„Was will der denn hier?", flüsterte ich Legolas zu.

Doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Offensichtlich ging es Elladan zu langsam und so kam er durch die Blätterwand hinein. Als er Legolas auf mir drauf sitzend sah, stürmte er sofort auf ihn zu und riss ihn von mir runter. Dann packte Elladan mich am Arm und zog mich hinaus. Kurzerhand klemmte er mich unter den Arm und trug mich zu Elrohir und setzte mich hinter ihn aufs Pferd. Dann schwang er sich auf sein eigenes Pferd und wir ritten davon. Alles ging so schnell, dass ich nicht ein Wort des Widerspruchs äußern konnte. Vor dem Palast sprang ich dann endlich von Pferd und sah die Zwillinge sauer an.

Doch noch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte herrschten mich die Beiden an:

„Was hast du dir gedacht? Du kennst Legolas kaum.", brüllte Elrohir als erster.

Und Elladan stimmte ihm gleich zu:

„Er macht sich an jede schöne Elbin ran! Er ist ein Frauenheld, er wird dich nicht

glücklich machen!"

„Das musst du uns glauben, wir kennen ihn, immerhin ist er unser bester Freund!", fügte Elrohir hinzu.

In diesem Augenblick kam auch Legolas angeritten. Er sah erst auf die Zwillinge und dann auf mich. Mein Gesicht war mittlerweile tränenüberströmt und ich blickte alle drei wütend an. Dann drehte ich mich um und rannte in den Palast.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich in meinem Zimmer, wenn jemand klopfte schrie ich, er solle verschwinden, mir war es egal, wer da vor der Tür stand.

Am Abend kam Elladan ohne zu klopfen herein und teilte mir mit, dass wir am nächsten Morgen abreisten, ich meine Sachen packen und dann ins Bett gehen solle, da wir früh abreisen wollten.

Nachdem er gegangen war, stieg ich aus dem Bett und packte meine Sachen. Ich konnte ja doch nichts daran ändern, dass wir abreisten. Ich ließ mir viel Zeit. Ich packte alles ein, bis auf mein Nachthemd, meine Reisekleidung und einen Umhang. Das Nachthemd zog ich sofort über, damit ich mein Kleid auch noch verstauen konnte. Danach löschte ich das Licht und legte mich schlafen.

Kaum hatte ich mich hingelegt, klopfte es an der Tür. Ich wollte gerade zur Zimmertür gehen, als ich bemerkte, dass das Klopfen von der Balkontür kam. Diesmal fiel mir noch rechtzeitig ein, was ich anhatte und zog schnell noch den Mantel über. Dann ging ich rasch zur Balkontür.

Dort wartete Legolas auf mich. Lächelnd sah er mich an. Ich wollte ihn gerade fragen, wie er hier hinauf gekommen war, als ich den Baum sah, der bis zu meinem Balkon reichte, den ich heute Morgen nicht bemerkt hatte. Legolas verschwendete keine Zeit mit langen Erklärungen, sondern umschlang sanft meine Tallie, hob mich hoch und kletterte mit mir über den Baum nach unten.

°Das hat der bestimmt schon öfters gemacht! 

Unten angekommen wartete auch schon Sùrion auf uns. Legolas setzte mich auf Sùrion und schwang sich wieder hinter mich. Schnell ritten wir los. Da es schon dunkel war, war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass uns niemand folgte. (Obwohl Elben ja auch im Dunkeln super sehen!) Bald kamen wir wieder zu der Lichtung, bei der wir schon am vorigen Abend gewesen waren. Endlich kam ich dazu Legolas zu fragen, was das ganze eigentlich sollte.

„Ich wollte doch mit dir alleine sein. Und die Zwillinge haben uns ja ungünstigerweise gestört.", antwortete Legolas endlich, nachdem wir vom Pferd gestiegen waren.

Unsicher blickte ich zur Erde, was die Zwillinge gesagt hatten, verunsicherte mich. War Legolas wirklich nur jemand der die Frauen verführte und dann fallen ließ oder meinte er es ernst?

Als hätte er geahnt, was ich dachte, sagte Legolas:

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, was Elrohir und Elladan gesagt haben?"

Erstaunt blickte ich auf:

„Du hast es mitbekommen?"

„Na sicher! Ich hab doch gute Ohren.", sagte Legolas lächelnd. „Aber ich bin nicht so! Das musst du mir glauben! Sie glauben, sie müssen dich beschützen, weil du noch sehr jung bist. Sie sagen immer, dass du selbst auf dich aufpassen kannst, aber in Wirklichkeit sorgen sie sich sehr um dein Wohl. Du bist ja immerhin ihr kleines Cousinchen."

Legolas trat nah an mich heran.

„Aber glaub mir," sagte er sanft und hob mit der Hand mein Kinn, damit er mir in die Augen sehen konnte. „ich würde dir niemals absichtlich weh tun, das könnte ich nicht!"

Legolas verschloss meinen Mund mit seinem zu einem langen Kuss.

Langsam lösten wir unsere Lippen wieder voneinander und Legolas sah mir tief in die Augen. Dann schlang er seine Arme um mich. Endlich verlor ich meine Unsicherheit und erwiderte seine Umarmung.

So standen wir noch eine Weile, eng umschlungen.

°Er riecht echt gut, so nach Wald und Wildnis! 

Langsam wurde es kalt, Legolas merkte, dass ich zitterte und fragte:

„Was ist? Ist dir kalt? Was hast du denn unter deinem Umhang an?"

„Fast nichts, aber du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt an mein Nachthemd..."

erwiderte ich zögernd.

Langsam schaute Legolas an mir hinab und als er sah, dass ich Bahrfuß war, hob er mich schnell hoch. Dann trug er mich zu dem Felsen und setzte mich hinauf. Dann kletterte er hinterher, zog seinen eigenen Umhang aus und wickelte mich damit ein. Legolas nahm mich in den Arm und ich lehnte mich an ihn. So saßen wir eine Weile, aber als es immer kälter wurde, ritten wir zurück.

Wir hatten erwartet, dass der ganze Palast schläft, aber er war hell erleuchtet und es herrschte Aufruhr. Als man uns kommen sah wurde sofort nach Thranduil, Elladan und Elrohir gerufen. Als Elladan und Elrohir mich bei Legolas auf dem Pferd sahen, rannten sie schnell auf uns zu und zerrten mich vom Pferd. Aber diesmal wehrte ich mich. Sofort riss ich mich wieder los, wobei ich auf dem Hintern landete. Legolas – er war inzwischen auch vom Pferd gestiegen – half mir gleich auf. Doch sobald ich wieder stand packte mich, zu meiner Verwunderung, Thranduil am Arm und zog mich zu sich.

°Bin ich hier beim Tauziehen gelandet und ich bin das Tau! 

Dann herrschte er Legolas an:

„Legolas, was fällt dir ein! Du kannst Tarî doch nicht einfach ohne Abmeldung mitnehmen und das in stockfinsterer Nacht! Außerdem reist sie Morgen ab! Sie braucht Schlaf! Und wie ich höre, ist es nicht das erste Mal, dass du sie einfach so mitnimmst! Na hör mal, sie ist noch jung, wenn jetzt etwas passiert wäre! Wie hätte ich das Elrond erklären sollen und erst Galadriel! Wenn du dir noch einmal so eine Frechheit erlaubst, musst du die nächsten Tausend Jahre bei deinem Freund Gimli bleiben!"

Darauf wusste Legolas keine Antwort. Dabei hatte er seinen Vater immer für sehr verständnisvoll gehalten. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er so durchdrehen könnte. Thranduil setzte schon zum nächsten Donnerwetter an, aber das bekam ich nicht mehr mit, weil Thranduils Gattin Firuwîn mich mitnahm und mich wieder ins Bett steckte.

Traurig rollte ich mich in meine Decke ein. Ich dachte noch...

°Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr, warum behandeln mich dann alle so? Legolas war der einzige, der mich je als Erwachsene behandelt hat. 

...und schlief dann ein.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Am nächsten Morgen rüttelte mich Elladan unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Nachdem ich mich endlich dazu durchringen konnte, aufzustehen, drängte er mich zur Eile, da wir bald aufbrechen wollten. Sie wollten aufbrechen, ich wollte lieber hier bleiben, in Düsterwald. Dennoch zog ich mich um und packte meine restlichen Sachen ein. Am Frühstückstisch war ich allein, was mich nicht im geringsten störte. Gerade als ich aufgestanden war, kam Thranduil herein und sah mich Väterlich, fast mitleidig an und sagte, ich solle mich beeilen, da die Zwillinge losreiten wollten. Vor dem Tor sah ich schon mein vollbepacktes Pferd und Elrohir und Elladan auf ihren Pferden sitzen. Suchend sah ich mich nach Legolas um, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken. Ich verabschiedete mich höflich von Thranduil und Firuwîn und stieg dann traurig und wortlos auf mein Pferd.

Bis zur Ankunft in Bruchtal sprach ich mit den Zwillingen kaum ein Wort. Ich war wirklich sauer! Als wir angekommen waren, begrüßte ich kurz Elrond und ging dann sofort in mein Zimmer, wo ich erst mal ein langes Bad nahm. Nach dem Bad zog ich mir mein Lieblingskleid an, welches ich in Düsterwald nicht dabei gehabt hatte. Wenig später klopfte es an der Tür. Es war Arwen, die mit Aragorn wegen des bevorstehenden Festes, schon eingetroffen war. Nachdem ich die Tür geöffnet hatte, schloss sie mich sofort in die Arme, wofür ich ihr unendlich dankbar war.

Dann schloss sie die Tür, setzte sich auf mein Bett und sagte:

„Ich habe gehört, was in Düsterwald geschehen ist. Ich meine die Sache mit dir und Legolas."

„Was auch sonst! Das spricht sich ja schnell rum. In dem Fall weiß dein Vater sicher auch schon bescheid!", seufzte ich.

„Ja, Vater weiß es auch schon, aber er findet es nicht so schlimm wie meine Brüder wohl erwartet haben. Jetzt haben sie mich gebeten dir ins Gewissen zu reden. Solche Spinner!" antwortete Arwen lächelnd.

„Na gut, dann leg mal los. Es kann ja nicht schlimmer werden als das, was ich mir von Elladan und Elrohir anhören musste."

„Gut, wie du meinst! Aber ich kann dir nur sagen, dass du eine gute Wahl getroffen hast. Legolas ist sehr anständig und Aragorn wird mir da beipflichten. Lass dir von den Zwillingen nur nichts einreden, lass dir von niemandem was einreden. Was zählt sind deine Gefühle, klar!"

„Ist das dein Ernst?" hakte ich ungläubig nach.

„Ja! Und jetzt schau nicht mehr so traurig, sondern freu dich auf das Fest nächsten im Monat, wo du deinen Legolas wiedersiehst!", endete Arwen.

Dann stand sie auf, zwinkerte mir noch kurz zu und verließ mein Zimmer.

In den folgenden Wochen schwankten meine Gefühle zwischen Sehnsucht, Vorfreude, Unsicherheit und Wut. Sehnsucht nach Legolas, Vorfreude auf Legolas, Unsicherheit bei Legolas' Gefühlen für mich und Wut auf die Zwillinge.

Einen Tag vor der Ankunft der Gäste wichen dann all diese Gefühle meiner Nervosität.

Ich war so damit beschäftig gewesen, über Legolas nachzudenken, dass ich sogar vergessen hatte mir ein Kleid für das Fest zu suchen. Ich stellte den Schrank auf den Kopf, doch ich fand nichts, das passend gewesen wäre. Plötzlich kam Arwen herein und sah das Chaos an Kleidern auf dem Boden.

Lächelnd sagte sie:

„Da bin ich ja rechtzeitig gekommen."

Und Arwen streckte mir ein Kleid entgegen. Das Kleid war wunderschön. Es war lang und einfach geschnitten, aber der weiße, silbern schimmernde Stoff war kostbar und fiel leicht hinunter. Es war fast Schulterfrei mit einer breiten, fein gearbeiteten Borte am Ausschnitt und einem zur Borte passenden Gürtel.

Ich war baff.

„Arwen! Ist das etwa für mich?", fragte ich sie unsicher.

„Na sicher, Tarî! Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du nicht daran denkst dir ein Kleid zu besorgen, also hab ich das hier für dich machen lassen."

Glücklich umarmte ich sie.

„Danke Arwen! Das ist so lieb von dir. Es ist wirklich das schönst Kleid, das ich je gesehen hab."

„Dann probier es gleich an!"

Schnell schnappte ich mir das Kleid und zog es an. Es passte wie angegossen. Ich wollte es Arwen zeigen, aber die war unbemerkt schon wieder gegangen. Ich sah mich noch eine Weile im Spiegel an, zog das Kleid dann aber aus, um es zu schonen. Anschließend ging ich gleich ins Bett.

Am Tag des großen Festes wachte ich früh auf. Sobald ich die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte, war ich hellwach. Schnell sprang ich aus dem Bett und sah vom Balkon hinab. Doch ich konnte noch keine fremden Gesichter sehen. Also ging ich wieder hinein, wusch mich, zog mir schnell ein einfaches Kleid über und ging zum Frühstück.

Im Speisesaal traf ich nur Aragorn, der mich freundlich begrüßte. Als ich ihn fragte, ob schon jemand angekommen sei, antwortete er mir, dass die ersten Gäste frühestens in einer Stunde zu erwarten waren. Er fügte lächelnd hinzu, dass es wahrscheinlich Frodo und Sam waren, die als erste kamen. Ich überhörte absichtlich seinen ich-weiß-von-nix-Unterton. Nach dem Frühstück sagte ich Aragorn, dass ich in meinem Zimmer sei, falls mich jemand suchte.

Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich abzulenken. Schließlich ging ich in die Bibliothek und verkroch mich hinter einem Buch. Ich hatte gerade die erste Seite des Buches gelesen, als ein Bediensteter hereinkam und mich in den Hof bat, wo in Kürze Frodo und Sam eintreffen sollten. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht Begrüßungskomitee sein, aber die Chance den berühmten Frodo Beutlin kennen zu lernen, wollte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen.

Etwa 10 Minuten mussten wir warten, ehe sie eintrafen und wir sie begrüßen konnten. Aber Frodo und Sam wollten sich sofort ausruhen, also konnte ich mich schon bald wieder meinem Buch widmen. Ich ging mit dem Buch in mein Zimmer, da jetzt die Gefahr bestand, dass ich alle zwei Minuten hätte gestört werden können. Auch am Mittag zog ich es vor meine Ruhe zu haben, also ließ ich mir mein Essen auf mein Zimmer bringen. Das Fest sollte am frühen Abend beginnen, wenn alle Gäste eingetroffen waren. Am Nachmittag begann ich mich vorzubereiten. Gemütlich nahm ich noch ein Bad, zog mein neues Kleid über und frisierte mich sorgfältig. Als ich fast fertig war, klopften Aragorn und Arwen, die mich abholen wollten.

Da die beiden nicht wollten, dass ich allein hinunter ging musste sich Aragorn sich noch etwas gedulden, bis Arwen mich fertig frisiert hatte. Leise – damit Aragorn mich nicht hören konnte – fragte ich Arwen ob die Elben aus Düsterwald schon eingetroffen waren. Sie sagte, sie wären schon angekommen, was mich aber keineswegs beruhigte.

Zögernd ging ich, bis zum Festplatz, hinter Arwen und Aragorn her. Unsicher sah ich mich um und entdeckte ein paar bekannte Gesichter. Ich sah meine Großmutter Galadriel und meinen Großvater Celeborn, die gerade mit König Thranduil und Firuwîn sprachen. Ich zögerte kurz, dann ging ich aber zu ihnen, um sie zu begrüßen. Galadriel wollte mich gleich wieder festnageln, aber mit Firuwîns Hilfe gelang es mir, mich wieder elegant zu verdrücken. Langsam ging ich durch die Menge, wobei mir jeder Platz machte.

°Hehe, das Diadem und das Kleid zeigen ihre Wirkung.

Im Laufe des Abends traf ich noch mehr bekannte Gesichter. Gandalf war auch gekommen und irgendwo wuselte auch noch Haldir umher und machte sämtliche schöne Frauen an (egal welche Rasse!).

Doch nirgends konnte ich Legolas entdecken.

Als des Festmahl beendet war und schon längst alle tanzten, begann ich daran zu zweifeln, dass Legolas überhaupt mitgekommen war. Der Abend neigte sich dem Ende zu und ich hatte Legolas nirgends gesehen. Ich traute mich allerdings auch nicht Thranduil zu fragen ob Legolas anwesend war.

Traurig ging ich in einen der vielen kleinen Gärten, setzte mich dort auf eine Bank und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Ich war ganz allein und von weitem konnte ich noch die Musik spielen hören. Die Zwillinge hatten also doch Recht gehabt, er hatte mich angelogen. Doch plötzlich hörte ich eine Stimme - seine Stimme!

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Langsam sah ich auf. Er war es. Legolas war also doch gekommen. Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an. Dann hob ich meine Hand, welche Legolas sofort ergriff und mich an sich zog.

Er nahm mich fest in den Arm und flüsterte mir ins Ohr:

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht früher um diesen Tanz bitten konnte, aber als ich ankam hat mich Gimli gleich seinen Freunden vorgestellt und ich musste alle seine Geschichten über die Gefährten bestätigen. Das hat mich leider den Ganzen Abend gekostet."

„Was ist mit deinem Vater?", fragte ich ihn unsicher.

„Der hat sich wieder beruhigt." Und nach einer kleinen Pause fuhr er fort: „Ich hab dir übrigens etwas mitgebracht."

Legolas legte mir eine kleine silberne Kette mit einem sorgfältig geschliffenem Diamanten um den Hals.

Dann küsste er mich lang und zärtlich.

* * *

**Soooooo, jetzt da ihr alles durchgelesen habt, habt ihr ja Zeit für ein Review! liebguck**


End file.
